Little Kagome and the Not so Big Bad Wolves
by Ka no Megami
Summary: Our three favorite wolf youkai were just playing around their mountain home one day when a weird little girl with raven locks comes crashing in. Kid!InuYasha


**[A/N]: Disclaimer! - I own nothing and I admit to nothing! I love InuYasha! It was my first anime ever and I finally get to write a Fanfic! I've rewatched it 8 times and I'm starting the Final Act soon! Yeeeeeee~!^-^ P.S.- Kagome's like 6 and Kouga, Hakkaku and Ginta are like 8. We'll probably get to some other characters soon too.**

A light breeze swept through the vast green valley, gently swaying the fresh dew covered grass. Pretty, small white flowers dotted the green blades giving the air a subtle sweet smell. Not that the small tan skinned boy dressed in furs standing atop the boulder near the clearings outskirts noticed. He sneezed as the spring air tickled his sensitive nose. His icy blue eyes scanned the clear field before jumping down before breaking into a sprint toward the tree line kicking up rolling clouds of dirt in his wake. He cleared a decaying, giant, moss covered log. His nose twitched, picking up two familiar scents. He turned left sharply, brushing past a few more trees. "Found you!" Two gasp sounded as he dashed into the woods. His small speedy hand hit the slightly smaller boy with fluffed up white hair with a black patch on the front's shoulder just before he fell on his butt in surprise. Another boy with a spiky mohawk turned on his heels ready to run. He twisted, tangling his legs together and tripping over his own feet, falling flat on his face.

The blue eyed boy face split into a proud grin, his little fangs peeking out over his bottom lip. He snorted, giving them a cocky look. "You two idiots make better prey than wolves!" His brown tail swishing back and forth happily. "Those stupid birds would've eaten you both the two sprang up making indignant noises. "Hey, but that's not fair Kouga!" Mohawk shouted bouncing back up. "Yeah Kouga! You were supposed to give us a couple minutes to hide." The other wolf youkai pulled his black tail free from under him. Kouga shrugged, giving them a bored look, his hands on his hips. "You guys were takin' forever. What did Hakakku get you two lost or somethin'?"

"I did not, you cheated!" The bigger of the two said. Kouga racked his claws against the back of his head lightly, scratching. "Oh well. Not my fault you were easy to catch." The cocky look returned when he pointed to the one still on his backside. "Ginta's it." The angry little boy picked up a glob of mud from the wet ground ready to chuck it at his friend's arrogant face. An earth shattering rumble crashed through the forest air. Not a second later three heads snapped in the general direction of the clearing. Kouga grabbed the scruffs of both his friends neck throwing all three of them behind a makeshift shelter of splintered tree trunks propped against a pillar of rock twice as tall as any of them just in the nick of time as a tsunami sized billow of forest matter surged over where they'd previously been standing. Dirt, debris and shattered chunks of stone spewed out like nature's shrapnel against their timber protector, caking and embedding any and everything in the immediate area in rock and soil. All three coughed as the sudden swell dispersed. "What was that?" Hakkaku choked out in between fits. Kouga looked around, body tense and on guard. "I don't know." He shifted. "I'm gonna find out." Hot-footing it out of there, the blue eyed youkai made a mad dash for mountain's valley.

The path out of the lowland carved from the mountain lay in rubble at his feet. An entire mountain side seemed to be missing "Hey Kouga, wait up!" The youkai skidded to a stop as they took in the sight. "Oh man! How are we gonna get home now?" Hakkaku asked, nearly flattening his mohawk as he gripped the sides of his head, wondering how much trouble they'd get in if they weren't home by night fall. His overbearing mother would tear him a new one if he came home late, and probably cry if he didn't come home at all tonight. Neither scenario seemed to have a really good outcome. Ginta's ears perked up a bit as he pointed to the other side of the ridge. "There's another path over there. We'll just take the long way around." Kouga tuned the two out. Their fearless leader stood rigidly still as he stared intensely at the mess before him. Tiny rocks and pebbles still rolled their way down the base making light thumping noises as they hit the larger boulders. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as his instincts told him something was up. His eyes scrutinized back and forth over the wreckage trying to see what he already subconsciously sensed. His slightly pointed ears twitched as a rustling came from behind one of the rocks. He was there in a flash standing on the stone, ready to take down any threat presenting him and his friends- Big, innocent looking blue eyes looked up at him silently from the pretty face of an incredibly tiny human girl in a red traveling cloak. Her raven locks looking soft to the touch contrasted sharply with her porcelain skin, and little pink lips held a small natural shine. The big bad wolf youkai froze under such an honest stare. "Hey, what'd you find over there." The other two little wolves ran up beside the brazen youth.

"Whoa, um..."

"H-hi..?" The two looked dumbly down at the girl for a second before common sense struck them both once again. They jumped down and each grabbed an arm, gently helping the bitty bruised girl up. Their supporting arms held her up, her Jell-O legs barely holding her in her daze. "Are you okay?" Hakkaku asked, scrutinizing her scrapes from head to toe. Ginta looked up at the gaping mountain side, pointing up, and eyes wide in astonishment. "Did you fall from there?" The now concave side was at least a good thirty foot drop. She gained her bearings slowly, her dizzy state leaving her unstable on her feet, her head throbbing. "Owww..." The small whimper broke the wolfcicle out of his gawking frozenness. She looked at the young wolves that were still a head taller than her. She shied away, blushing nervously as she tried to shrug out of their hold. "Um... uh, thanks, but...uh..." For such small hands their grip was unwavering. "Um... Can you guys let go please? I'm fine now. I promise I won't fall over." Kouga piped up, crossing his arms trying to regain his composure. "Let her go you two. She's obviously not a threat."

Ginta and Hakkaku relinquished their stunned hold. "What're you doin' around here anyway _human_?" Said human girl paused, her body going ridged. She'd been brushing the dirt from her dark green dress. She ground her teeth, flames flaring in her eyes. "_Human_?" Her hands on her hips, she marched up to him jabbing a puny pink finger at his chest. "My names not human, _Wolf. _It's Kagome. Ka-go-me and you just met me so don't be so rude. And t's none of your business what I was doing!" She huffed out. Kouga took a stutter step back, nearly tripping off the back of the rock. _'What the... What's with this girl? She looked so quiet before."_ Growling, the brunette stomped forward, forcing her to take a retreating step. "This is _my _territory. So it sure as hell is my business and I'm not an underling wolf I'm wolf youkai. I could rip you apart before you'd even notice!" Kagome didn't back down. Her pearly whites flashed as her lips pulled back into a scowl and gave a growl of her own. She got in his face then, their foreheads nearly touching. "Liar, you're no older than me! Only the really big and tough youkai get territory. You're so small even my little brother could beat you!" His jaw dropped. The two other children forgotten in the background burst into snickers at their fearless leader's stupefied looking face. His mouth snapped shut and glared at them over his shoulder. "What are you giggling about? If I couldn't beat him them you two definitely be dead!"

"So, you're admitting my two year old brother could kick your butt?" Her sharp wit struck him like the tip of an arrow. Humiliation washed across his face in a blush when he realized what he just said. "No..." He ground out through his teeth his fingers curling into the fur of his pelt, trying to keep them from balling into fists. She didn't back down. She stared at him; a smug smile bloomed on her lips. Hakkaku and Ginta laughed with carefree abandoned as they rolled around in the tall grass clutching their stomachs. The tiny ball of feist was a riot. Kagome's self-satisfied smirk turned into a genuine smile as she brushed past the pink faced wolf. "Hi." The pair stopped rolling and bounced back up on the balls of their heels. Hakkaku threw an arm around her shoulder. "That was awesome! Look he's still blushing."

"Hey-!" Ginta ignored him. "Your names Kagome, right?" She nodded. "Do you wanna play with us? We were just about to play 'Oni and Ookami' again."

"Why are you askin' her?" Kouga yelled. They ignored him. The weird game name didn't register. "How do you play that?"

"The Ookami chases the Oni and tries to catch them. The last caught wins!" She tilted her head slightly in confusion. "I still don't get one thing. What did the Oni do to get chased? Gramps always said games like that were based off stories." All three looked at each other and shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we should ask Oji-san when we get back. He usually knows stuff like that."

"All I know is that Oni is big, but they're slow so it makes them good prey. Ookami are smarter and faster, so we usually win." Hakkaku nodded. "Yeah, plus we hunt in packs. The only thing their hugeness is really good for is being a food supply. Remember when mom brought home that giant one that one time?" He asked Ginta. "The entire pack had meat for days." Kagome nodded again looking a little astonished. She'd seen Oni before, pestering her village until they had to hire a group of demon slayers to deal with it. It'd taken a solid two days before the last of them had either been killed or driven off, and these three boys knew people that could take one down like it was nothing.

"So you guy are Ookami?" They nodded. She grinned, her face looking like it could barely hold in the unimaginable excitement. "Do guys have tails?" She ran around them trying to see. "I hear wolf youkai have really fluffy tails!" She looked at Kouga's, almost hurting his ears with an elated squeal. "That's so cool!" Kagome reached forward trying to pet it. She giggled joyfully as it moved around in her hand, the soft fur tickling her palm. Kouga reached around and grabbed the appendage away. Kagome couldn't help, but watch how it angrily swept from side to side behind him. "Don't pull my tail, idiot" He looked angry except for the slight blush pooling in his cheeks. He looked cuter the brighter it got. "I didn't pull it! Kagome defended. "I was just petting it." Kouga looked down at her before putting his hand on her head, harshly stroking her hair forward into her face. "Hey!"

"That what you were doing. This isn't petting." He brushed her hair back suddenly, much gentler than the first time. His finger combed through her locks pushing them out of her face and back into place. He let his hand trail over her raven hair couple extra times, confirming what he'd thought, soft to the touch. She looked up at him with wide blue eyes. "Kouga got a girlfriend!" His friends yelled, chanting it really as they laughed watching the pair. His hand flew away from her head as if she were on fire, which is what his cheeks felt like. "She is not!' Kouga quickly snuck a look at her again. Kagome was patting down the last of the wild hair and pushed some behind her ear. Ginta and Hakkaku kept laughing. He crossed his arms. "If were playing then let's play already!" He said changing the subject, marching toward his idiot friends. "Hey, come on Kouga's girl, let's play!" Hakkaku yelled. Kouga yelled again and she giggled. _"They seem like a fun group." _Kagome thought skipping toward them.

**[A/N]: Can you believe I wrote this while listening to FFDP? Oh, the fluff. It's not a one shot. There will be a continuation and in this story while Kagome may be red riding hood the wolves are there to help her and not to eat grandma. You know the drill, R&R!**


End file.
